Young boy
by cobra26232
Summary: A boy enters the soul society for training but ends up finding alot more. OCxSoi Fong and a little OCxNemu rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or bleach or any other anime related items in this story

A New Hero Emerges

----------------------------5 years after the bleach main story------------------------

At the Urahara shop in Karakura, Japan. A person from Child Services had just left the shop leaving a odd bundle.

"Oh Urahara I can't believe we adopted a baby!" Yoruichi said with a cheerful voice

Urahara replied in his normal manor,"Ya I'm a real sweet heart ain't I."

Yoruichi picked up a normal weight, brown hair, white skinned baby boy. Where his most distiguishing feture were his percing blue eyes. Yoruichi and Urahara notice a strong spiritual pressure coming from the tiny semi normal looking child.

The Hatted man state,"You notice the spiritual pressure since he got here to huh."

Yoruichi while holding the small child stated "I am really surprised that no hollows attacked our adopted new son, Johnny. Thats what it saided on the birth certificate right?"

"Yup Johnny a Irish/German/Polish american child. Apparantly his mother died from a complicated birth and his father killed himself three months after his wife died he has no relatives alive."

"So guess what little guy we're your new mom and dad, oh I will give you so much love and attention but not like Ichigo's mother did." Yoruichi said in almost a babish voice.

Urahara whispers to the small child,"Don't worry kid I will teach you some fighting later on in life so you don't get beat up to badly."

---------------------------15 years later-----------------------------------------------

In a room above the Urahara shop a fifteen year old boy in a red beret, tight black shirt , woodland camo pants, with combat boots and brown messy hair close to ichigo's gets ready for a long long trip.

"John get down here before i tan your hide." a female voice called from downstairs

Johnny bolts downstairs to the training room downstairs in the shop infront of a giant portal.

"Jeeze mom and dad you gotta stop using phrases like that, just cause I'm your ADOPTED american son doesn't mean you can use phases like that."

"Oh ho ho somebody getting testy, and don't forget who trained you to be a good fighter, so without me you wouldn't be captain of the kendo team plus, why are you going to the soul society dressed like that? The least you could do is go in you kimono and hakama, instead of looking like Jack Krauser."

"I know Johnny you could dress normally for once, instead of your paramilitary commando style outfit, but it shows off your how well physically you keep yourself, you still remind me alot of ichigo though." stated a purple haired dark skinned woman before kissing here only son on the forehead.

"Ok Johnny I guess your ready to go to the soul society for your shinigami training right, and don't forget to tell the big guy at the gate Hat and Clogs sent you he will know." retorted the hatted man before patting his son on the head.

"Yup mom and dad I'm ready and I also got my zanpakuto Raijin ready, so I guess this is goodbye for now." as the young boy flash steps through the portal into the soul society

--------------------info----------------------------

Johnny's zanpakuto its a electric blue taichi with the name of Raijin the japanese god of thunder, while in normal state it looks like a regular taichi in its initial released state its a chinese spear which emitts a powerful static shock when jabbed by it.

---------------------------In the Soul Society outside the wesst gate to Sereitei----------------------------------

Johnny finally out of that friggin highway of death to the soul society now walks towards a giant of being obliously scared shitless but calm at the same time. He is picked up by a enourmous hand and asked "Who has sent you outsider."

Speaking like there was a baseball in his throat,"Umm...ah...HAT AND CLOGS SENT ME!"

A big smile apeared on the gate guardian's face,"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but its my job to protect the gates, by the way my name is Jidanbo whats yours little man?"

"Its Johnny Urahara my parents ,told me a year ago when they asked me if I wanted to go to the soul society to train with a man named Shunsui so thats why I'm here."

"Ah I see your the kid who suppose to train with the great 8th division captain, well I will let you in then." said Jidanbo before lifting upon the western gate.

Johnny staired in amazement in how this giant lifted this huge gate. Behind that gate was a old man with a white beard, cain, and a white cloak draped over his shoulders.

"Come with me young man." the old man stated firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach

Chapter 2:Weird New Start

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on the way to the 8th division HQ Gotei 13 General Yamamoto explained to Johnny what a shinigami does, rank structure, and laws the same thing Urahara didn't bother to explain(his own little last annoyance present to Yamamoto). Johnny's personal favorite were where all the chinese places and ramen stands were in Sereitie.

"So old man how well do you know the eighth division captain and why am i aloud to be trained in the soul society?" said Johnny

"Well to tell you the truth I have seen you in human world fighting and training and I thought you would be a good shinigami, also we set you up with captain Shunsui because I trained him personally myself and he volentired to do it since he is good friends with Urahara and probably still has that little crush on Yoruichi." stated Yamamoto with a chuckle especially that last part.

While on the walls a young female captain was running back to her HQ while on the wall to the old man's and Johnny's right. The female hits a lose tile and slips expecting to hit her head on the hard ground she feels a unusually caring warmth catch her she rubs her right face cheek into the warm chest holding. Then reality comes back into play she opens her eyes thinking its Tatsufusa trying to play the hero by losening the wall tile.

"Ok you bastard don't ever try and pull that stunt agia..." Cut short after looking at the human's deeply blue eyes she states,"Uh... heh hi General." She tries to explain to the general but was cut off.

"Guess what Soifon your bringing this young man to the 8th division HQ since you don't mind getting on top of things." that perverted yet snappy joke kind of freaked both Johnny and Soifon to the extent them to wonder what was going on in that crazy head of his.

"Hey you don't have to get off me now." Soifon gave Johnny a puzzled look and blused Johnny says,"Naa I'm just kidding."

Soifon gets off and asks,"Whats your name."

"My name is Johnny Urahara, please to meet you."

"Johnny huh, mine is Soifon you already new that."

"Soifon sounds like some kind of chinese name and why did you rub your face into my chest?"

"Well you gave off this..I don't know caring warmth that was nice." with those last couple of words her face turned red. She brought Johnny to the 8th division gave him a small kiss on the cheek and flash stepped away as fast as she could so nobody could see her redness.

---------------------------In the captain's office of the 8th division------------------------------

"Come in" stated a man in a straw hat and flower haori with a mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"Its me Johnny." said the boy in a almost embarrased tone.

"So you finally made it I see, strange captain Soifon hardly ever talks to anybody thats not Yoruichi but she even gave you a kiss on the cheek that really is something she is very cold and distant from people especially guys for some odd resson."

"I know my mother told me alot about her but never gave a description."

"Lets quit the chating and get straight to you training."


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i don't own bleach

Chapter 3:The Betrayal

------------------------Three Years Later-----------------------------

After long three years of training with Captain Shunsui and learning some kido from Vice-Captain Nanao. Plus going on a few date with Soifon Johny was ready to start his career as a shinigami. But with his advances also came a pathedic yet persistence enemy

-----------------------At the 2th division HQ-------------------

**Tatsufusa Enjōji** barges into the 2th division captains room with a killing intent pointed at John. Johnny was siting there chating it up with Soifon who seemed to be having a good time just talking about what ever. She finally gave up on Yoruichi after first two dates with Johnny. Everyone in the 2nd division was releave at that since they were training at ten times there normal rate so they could try nd beat her again after getting their asses handed to them when the ryoka entered the Soul Society.

"Johnny I Tastsufusa Enjoji will defeat y..." before he finish his last word he recieved a swift kick to his face which launched him out of the 2nd division complex and right back to the 8th divisions HQ.

Infront of the 2nd division, not a boy stood but now a man, he wore a standard shinigami uniform, a white haori with flames at the bottom,and on his head was a straw had.

"He lasted .2 seconds longer than ussual my be in a thousand years he might last five minutes." then a pair of soft arms drapped around his neck bring him into a kiss.

"Come on don't be so hard on the guy he's like a love sick puppy ,he is getting better though." said Soifon with a cheerful voice.

"I know but I just want him to back off and leave us alone." Johnny said with disappointment

-----------------------Back at the 8th division HQ------------

Tatsufusa lands in the central cort yard of the division HQ

"Hey look my Nanao its raining idiots." Shunsui said with a chuckle

"I know I have eyes Captain." Nanao said in a annoid tone "I'm really starting to regret marrying him." she thought to herself

The pathedic third seat in the cort yard stubbled up and walked towards Captain Shunsui

"Captain please train me PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" the third seat

"No I'm sorry but you have reached your limit you can't get anymore powerful, plus I could never train you to beat my protege I don't want to stab him in the back." retorted the captain

"Fine then I'll go to the one person who can." Tatsufusa stormed away

---------------Back at the 2nd division HQ------------------

"Well honey I'm heading out to luch while you do your boring." Johnny was cout off

"Ya ya you always leave when this crap has to be done." stated angrly "Remember if your cheating on me I'll kill you."

"Man Soifon needs to lighten up on the threats but thats why i still love her." Johnny thought to himself

Johnny walked outside the HQ to a ramen stand to meet with his first actual friend in the Soul Society Nemu Kurotsuchi or at least he hoped so.

----------------Flash Back at the Ramen stand---------------

"Hmm I should try that ramen stand Shunsui sensei suggested

Johnny walks to the stand and notices a black haired women in a short skirt kimono who looks like she should be someones secretary than a soul reaper.

"One spicy chicken ramen please, hey aren't you the 12th division captains daughter or something?"

In a meloncholic tone Nemu replys,"Yes I am and you must be the human the entire soul society is talking about, and by the way my name is Nemu Kurosuchi."

"Nice to meet you I'm Johnny Urahara." Johnny replide in a very up beat tone "Man she has a nice rack, and she seems to have a somewhat of attractiveness to her." thought Johnny as he day dreamed dirty thoughts.

"Umm human-san, human-san is he broken?"

------------------end flash back-----------------------

"Hey Nemu hows you day been?" Johnny asked

"Fine, I guess ,my father is beating me less." Nemu said in a unexcited tone of voice

"Well one step at a time I guess."

"So have you fucked Soifon yet?"

Johnny almost had a heart attack after hearing that question but the truth was he actually had and it was the best night ever. "Well thats nothing to chat about with a friend is it." stated nervously

Nemu blushed a little hearing the man she had a crush on refer to her as his friend ,since the quincy left her for Rukia there was nobody she thought she could be with.

"Well well well if it isn't the stupid flesh sack and the little whore how do thing seem to be be going?" asked the 12th division captain Mayuri with his obnoxious tone.

Johnny turns towards the Captain and states,"Hey you jackass don't call me stupid and never call Nemu a whore, you know what after I finish my ramen I am going to kick you ass!"

When Johnny finished his ramen he fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Heh heh nice one Nemu now lets get him to the lab outside Sereitei.

-------------------------In the mysterious lab------------------------

Johnny wakes up cuffed onto a lab table with a mad man looking at him.

"What happened why do I fell empty all of a sudden?" asked the confused boy

"Congradulations your now a vizard you little flesh sack." states the mad scientist

"What how could you do that you would have to sever my soul chain and."

Mayuri interupts him ,"Oh yes I managed to steal the orb of distortion and reverse its effects to make shinigami in vizard and now your gonna be the first to go through the extremely painful process of me extracting you inner hollow."

All that could be heard outside the lab is the screams of Johnny going through the painful surgery and evil tests.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:i don't own bleach

Chapter 4:Young Boy

For ten years Johnny spend in that hell going through bizzare experiments and torture that would cause somebody of a weak constitution to die from just looking at it. All his good deeds, friends, and girl friend mattered nothing here, they were the only things holding his sanity together. But the last experiment he went through was his last he was now being thrown into a cagewith the rest of the old experiments like a dog.

He woke up next to white haired man who looked about in his thirties or forties.

"Hey your finally awake." stated the white haired man "So what was the last test he put you through."

"He put a demon called the nine-tailed fox inside me before he threw me in this cage he dumped me in here cause it refused to leave me." said Johnny,"So what did he put you through?" asked the boy curiously.

"Me he tried to extract my inner hollow numerous times but failed since I subduded it perminently." said the white haired man in a kind voice, "He captured me about a year and a half ago I had trouble with the stress he put me through with missing my wife who is about to have our kid's tenth birthday."

"Ya ya he performed disections on me." Said the arrancar across the room. There were eight other vizards in the room and that one arrancar in that cage. "Plus kid the name is Grimjoww Jaguar Jack and don't forget it." said the man in a arrogant tone of voice.

Two very weak looking shinigami appeared at the door order Johnny to come to them he recieved numerous shocks from the collar around his neck till he complide.

------------------in a very homely room in the complex--------------------

"What did those two dipsticks bring me here for?" said Jack angerly then he noticed a womenly figure in front he reconized "Nemu I am so glad to see you!"

With those last few words he was pulled into a fierce kiss from the melancholic girl. While in this kiss she removed his shirt and started pulling down his pants and shoves him onto the king size bed of the luxurious appartment in this hellish god complex.

"Woe what happened to the quiet vice-captain that I had ramen with every day!" a shocked Johnny said.

"I am tired of Soifon getting all your love, my father won't allow me to get intimated or even share a relationship with any guy, but you were the first person to treat me with care and respect, and I want you now!" said the girl as she as she started to cry.

Johnny was concerned but since he was put through lab experiments for ten years so he couldn't argue. He looked on as Nemu removed here short skirt kimono and started to suck his dick. He knew that this was wrong to do to Soifon, but it felt so good. She got on top of Johnny and started with slow movements but then got faster and felt John's dick get harder and she moved faster and faster until she felt a cum explosion in her. She moaned and groaned while the sweat rolled down her body. She got off and cuttled with her first. Nemu thought "Maybe I should tell him it is that time of the month, But first I have to get him out of here before father finds out." thought Nemu.

----------------------Inside of the 4th division-------------------

"What the hell I was drugged again!" Johnny was not in the luxurious bed like before he woke up in a hospital bed.

"Its really you Johnny I though we would never find you again." said a worried Shunsui and Nanoa acting like his parents.

As Johnny stood up he was nocked down again by a ten year old black haired boy with Soifon's eyes ,cried and huged him saying,"Its really you, my daddy is finally back."

"Now Kitsune get off him right now." said commandingly as Soifon walked into the medical bay the little boy got down and looked at the floor with sort of a sad look in his eye.

"So this is my." Soifon noded and smile "Come here and give your old man a huge!" said Johnny with a huge smile on his face. Kitsune's face lit up as he jumped and gave his father a huge.

------------------------At the Soifon House------------------------

Soifon watched on as Johnny taught their son fighting moves and kido spells. She saw Kitsune screw up a kido spell and remembered backed to all the times that happen and her parents were very displease and she got beat badly for it. Watching waiting for him to get hit instead John gave a smile and pointed out what was wrong.

John walked back into the house with Kitsune on his shoulders."Hey honey, Kitsune sure is a strong boy and he might be a captian like his mom some day huh."

Soifon smile and had kitsune go to his room.

"So Johnny honey what happened why were you gone for so long?" Soifon asked Johnny told her exaltly what happened (except his sex night with Nemu).

"So tell me what happened with the Gotei 13 while I was gone." ask John

"Well it is now the Gotei 15 and Tastsufusa is the captain of the 14th division."

"Holy shit how is that possible ,plus who is in charge of the 15th division?"

"I know its ws like he rose to a captain level overnight and some guy named Leonidas is the captain of the 15th division last guy who fought with him for the position got killed from a kick in the chest." Then a messanger from the 1st division came into the kitchen univited of coarse ,asking them both to meet the general. They left Kitsune with Shunsui and Naonoa.

---------------------At the 1st division HQ--------------------------

"I'm glad you both here I have a important mission for you." replide the old man

"What is it sir?" said Soifon and Johnny in unison

"You have to check out a labratory outside the Soul Society, we have to stay and prepare for the war Mayuri is going to bring on us."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach or any naruto related stuff in this story

Chapter 5:Revenge

-----------Outside Sereitei--------------

"We move into Sereitei and capture the execution grounds first and the move in on the division Head Quarter." a mad scientist now turned mad general now leads his vizard army to a campaign to conquer the soul society.

------------Info----------------

With the reversal process of the orb of distortion making shinigami into vizards it only makes them as powerful as a third seat or very low vice captain. Since they shinigami doesn't have to go through the grulling task of have to deal with their inner hollow.

---------------5-hours later at the mystery lab-------------

"Oh my god what evils went on in this lab?" Soifon said in horror

"You don't want to know ,but it looks like the entire lab is abandoned."

"Well we better get back and support the shinigami before anything happens."

"No we have support right here." Soifon gave him a puzzled look

Johnny and Soifon went to the storage room and grabbed the nine zanpakutos and headed towards the prison cambers. "Hey old man got your sword."

The white haired man stepped out of the cage a grabbed the sword that was as big as his body and says,"Its time for revenge."

---------------------At the execution grounds---------------------

"We are progressing better than we hoped." stated the mad general

"Yet we aren't advancing farther, remember if you find Johnny bring him to me." said the rogue 14th division captain

"Well speak of the devil hear he is now, hello Johnny." Tatsufusa staired in aw as nobody even tried to attack but only in half sense it was Johnny

"Hey old man don't ever compair me to that weakling, and what are you staring at fuck head." said the man in a white shinigami outfit and completely white messy hair.

"Lord Mayuri why is he here?"

"Sorry Fuzen ,please excuse Tatsufusa he's an idiot."

"Hey you stupid I always remember how you wanted to kill the non-hollow me, how bout a fight. BITCH!" remarked the sadist hollows

"Fine as long as I can prove I can beat you fine." Tatsufusa pulls out his sword and went hollow .5 seconds after he went hollow Fuzen apeared behind him and riped his head off with just his bare hands.

"Mmm last longer than ussual. HAH HAH HAH HA!" said the sadistic hollow

-------------------------At the first division head qurters-----------------------

"We can't hold them back much longer." with those last couple of words a blast of energy killed twenty evil vizards that where inside the first division hq.

"Weaklings can't beat a true vizard." replide Kensei

All over Sereitei vizards were helping turn the tide of war against the fake vizards. Mayuri couldn't understand what the hell was going on anymore nothing was going as planned anymore.

---------------------------at the execution grounds---------------------------

"Hey whore you have any idea whats going on anymore?" asked the baffled mad general.

"Yo I told you not to call Nemu a whore and I'm gonna keep to my promise of kicking your ass." After those few words Johnny stared in disbelief s he looked at the headless body of Tatsufusa. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Lets just say he lost his head in the moment." stated Johnny's former-inner hollow Fuzen "Now I'm gonna kill you in a one on one fight."

When Fuzen went hollow it had the same body structures as Ichigo's berserk hollow but it's mask looked like a spartan helmet except with a big grin across it and it made a round sheild out of black spirit energy.

"Intel release!" with those words Johnny's zanpakuto was know a chinese spears he rushes at his know berserk hollow and screams "Thunder energy release!!!" as soon as spear was about to hit the hollow it used its shield to block but know Johnny was wide open to a attack and he recieved a sword right in his gut.

"Heh heh I guess its better to give than recieve isn't that right pussy."

------------------------------Inside Johnny's head--------------------------------

"Your weak kid"

"What ,who said that?" Infront of Johnny stood up and looked at two imense beings looking at him one was a giant demon who was his zanpatuo spirit Raijin and the other was a ginormous black nine tailed demon fox.

"You can't be soft on your opponent even if it is yourself." stated raijin.

"Yes that right and now we're gonna make you train here to use you final release!" said the great fox

Johnny went through in his mind days of tests to unlock his ban-kai and combine it with the demon fox energy.

-----------------------------One second later back in the soul society-------------------

"Hey bastard!" the hollow looked back in amazment at how fast the boy got up "BAN-KAI!!!!"

Johnny now stood in only hakama pants and his sandles but know a foxes tail stuck out and on his head were foxes ears and in his hand was a blue katana crackling with electricity. "Lets finish this once and for all." Johnny and his inner hollow went through the famous samurai cleshe of slicing past each other at a high speed and and stood there with their backs facing each other.

"I guess I'm the pussy huh." with those last words the hollows head split in half horizontally with a big burst of blood.

"Mmmm I guess my body guard wasn't that strong after all ,well no matter I kill you anyway." retorted the mad general as he remove his sword from its shealth

"Hey guess what I saved a tenique just for you." with that Johnny's sword turned into energy and centered in the palm of his hand "Heh I got this from Naruto mangas, CHIDORI!" Johnny flash steps at Mayuri and impales his arm through mayuri's chest and with that they fall of the side of the cliff of the execution grounds and plummit to their doom.

Soifon watches at the second division HQ as the man she loves plumits towards the ground and she is to far away to help even with her flash step.

------------------------------At the forth division HQ------------------------

"Thank god Ichigo got Johnny before he hit the ground if the impact didn't kill him the massive lose of blood would of."

"Lets just let him get some rest for now." saided Unohana


	6. epiloge

disclaimer:I don't own bleach

Epiloge

------------------In a sunny field in the Soul Society-----------------

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in the soul society. Urahara and Yoruichi were have a picknick. Coming to join them was now the new captain of the 14th division Johnny Urahara, his wife Soifon Urahara, also their son who had just been accepted to the shinigami accademy Kitsune, and Soifon holding the accidental daughter with Nemu(Johnny got beat up very badly when she found out about that night) but she still love Benihime like she was her biological daughter.

"Its great to see you dad, how do you like getting your old position back at the twelth division?"

"It feels pretty good, though you mom is very steamed about being assigned to captain of the sixth division."

"Yes it pretty bad but as long as I'm here and get to see my grandchildren I will be fine." then Yoruichi picks up Benihime and starts playing with her.

"So we going to Kensei and Nemu's wedding next week right?"

"Maybe I'm still a little pissed about you sleeping with her." Soifon said in a annoided voice.

Ichigo and Orohime show up with their daughter who is about the same age as Kitsune she had strawberry blonde hair she looked almost identical to her mother but wasn't as light headed. "HI KITSUNE-SAN!" stated the girl in a loud tone of voice Kitsune started to blush a little.

"Hi Hina you look cute to...day." Kitsune started to sweat a little, then Hina gave him a kiss on the cheek and he completely melted. Ichigo of coarse was stressing out.

"Hey don't touch my daughter you little pain in the ass." Johnny was blocking Ichigo as Hina was holding hands with Kitsune after recieving the kiss.

After that everyday that went by was exciting but normal at the same time, the vizards were let back into the Soul and Society, and Kitsune started reading Johnny's Naruto and Clorox mangas and adapting those abilities to his training, but that is another tale for another time.


End file.
